


Loving hearts

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Flash Fic Night Prompts [47]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: Wasabi gets worried a lot. Sometimes, it works out pretty well.





	Loving hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt in my Valentines' Flash Fic Nights! Feel free to prompt me at terresdebrumestories.tumblr.com :)

“Thanks, Baymax,” Honey manages through a pained hiss.

  


It’s only bruises and minor cuts this time around, which is way better than last Christmas, when the latest supervillain landed GoGo and Wasabi in hospital for two weeks. This is about as uncomfortable as it gets, but at least it’s minor. Even if it does make her wish he mattress were a lot softer than it already is.

  


“I’m fulfilling my purpose,” Baymax says.

  


Honey can’t help a fond eye roll before she props her sprained ankle up on the mattress, and grimaces at the state of her leg. Tears litter the black legging, the hem of her skirt all but destroyed and, everywhere, scratch marks in vivid red surrounded by the yellowed tinge of forming bruises. Bye bye dinner plans.

She considers apologizing to Wasabi. He made a phone reservation for the both of them, after all, and went through far more wait time than entirely necessary just so she could have her favorite cheesecake for dessert. When she looks for him, though, she finds him rummaging through the bathroom cabinets with enough urgency to keep her silent. One freak out at a time is plenty enough, thank you very much.

  


“What are you doing?” She asks instead.

  


Wasabi, bless him, has a tendency to get lost in meaningless task after missions, particularly if she’s scratched. She’s seen him power through an open fracture without a word, once, but one bruise on her and suddenly there aren’t enough drawers to reorganize in the entire world.

  


“I thought I’d left them in here!”

  


It isn’t the first time he’s forgotten to make his answer understandable in these circumstances, so Honey takes her shoes and leggings off to give him time to sort through his thoughts. It also gives her enough time to realize she should probably scrap the platform shoes for her adventuring costume but, again, one problem at a time. She’s about halfway through ‘do you need some help’ when Wasabi straightens in triumph.

  


“Ha HA!” He says, brandishing a blue plastic box. “There it is!”

  


Honey can see the moment Wasabi notices her bare legs: his face falls into apologetic concern, the world falling back on his shoulders. She sighs then, smiling around it to take the sting out, and holds out a hand for Wasabi to take. Her elbow aches when she extends it, and it'll be blue in the morning, but considering the kind of activities they engage in, it’s honestly not that bad.

  


“I’m okay,” she promises. “Well, I will be soon. Promise.”

“I know,” Wasabi says.

  


He has to brace himself to say it, and the words come out shivering, but at least now he looks like he believes them. Pride blossoms in Honey’s chest when she smiles again. She drags him in for a kiss, and hugs him until he relaxes against her. There. Much better.

  


“Now,” she asks after they’ve had time to bask in the comfort, “what was it you were looking for?”

“Oh, that!”

  


Wasabi jerks away, like he can’t believe he got sidetracked from his own anxiety-induced quest which. Well. In all fairness, Honey herself still gets surprised when they manage to take his mind off that. She watches his face flicker through puzzled surprise, embarrassment and a flatteringly besotted smile before he settles on a shy, almost demure expression.

  


“I got anxious about something coming up to ruin our plans last week,” he starts.

  


Honey knows her rueful smile matches his when they look at each other. He’s often more worried than the situation truly warrants but, occasionally, life proves him right. Impractical, but statistically unavoidable.

  


“So I tried to figure out a way to save the evening or something. And, uh….”

  


He trails off with such an openly sheepish air, Honey just has to kiss him. She might explode otherwise. Then she sees the heart-shaped band-aids, and that’s it, she’s gone. Never going to love anyone like she loves him.

  


“I know it’s not cheesecake,” Wasabi apologizes after she takes a little too long to answer, “but uh…thoughts?”

  


_I want to marry you_ , Honey thinks. They’ve talked about it before, of course. Often enough to know they’re both into the idea. They’ve also had more than enough time before that for Honey to realize proposing here and now will only result in cardiac arrest. Instead, she says:

  


“I love it.”

  


Let the record show that Wasabi, when he manages to dodge the anxiety, has the most beautiful smile Honey has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews make me want to keep writing :3


End file.
